owodsettingnwoddicemechanicscrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace
G'''race is the morality stat for demons, demons with an high Grace score are similar to their original form of angels created by god, demons with low Grace instead are monstrous demons. Demons PC can start the game with a grace score of 4 to 7, there are no bonus xp for it. '''Hierarchy Of Sins Grace Sins *10 - Any act of cruelty, selfishness, or thoughtlessness. Allowing any such act in your presence without trying to prevent it. An unwillingness to sacrifice for the greater good. (No known demon has ever reached it) *09 - Doing harm to any mortal creature for any reason other than self-defense or the greater good (a disrespect for the order of Creation). Permitting any lesser sin in your presence without at least trying to prevent it. *08 - Doing harm (physical, emotional, or spiritual) to a mortal for any reason other than self-defense or the greater good. *07 - Theft from or deception of others without just cause. Breaking your sworn word. *06 - Accidental violations: doing harm to others through carelessness, negligence, or thoughtlessness. Neglecting duties or responsibilities. Betraying another's trust. *05 - Destruction of the works or inflicting intentional emotional harm through cruelty or neglect. *04 - Sins of passion: Murder in a fit of rage, giving in to feelings of hate, anger, jealousy, or irrational prejudice, encouraging the same in others. Destroying particularly inspirational or meaningful objects. Doing personal harm through addiction or other self-destructive patterns of behavior. *03 - Premeditated violation of others: Plotted murder or assassination, systematic destruction of another, long-sought revenge. *02 - Casual violation of others: Murder for no reason, thoughtless cruelty and torture, near-mindless savagery. *01 - There's no sin. You're already damned. Why not do whatever you want? Effects Of Grace on Powers Your Grace score determines your Apocalyptic Form appearance (which is based on your Primary Lore) and yours Lores effects , every Apocalyptic Form or Lores Powers have two aspects a normal one and a Low-Grace one. *Apocalyptic Form There are two ways to evoke your Apocalyptic Form, spending a Faith point or roll their current Faith pool. *Lores Evocation You can spend an additional single point of Faith, before rolling the dice, to gain an automatic success and to choose which version of the power you will use (Unless your Grace is 3 or lower, in this case you'll always use the Low-Grace version of a power). N.B. Every Character no matter how high is their Grace Score can willingly take the Low-Grace version of any power he knows. But if their Grace score is 4 or more they must roll a Grace check. Failing means they lose 1 dot of Grace permanently and may gain a derangement. Grace 8-10: 'Characters with Grace so high ''always assume their normal version of their powers. They'll never use their Low-Grace versions unwilling. 'Grace 4-7: '''Characters with a medium score in Grace are divided between their angelic and demon nature, they can assumes both version of their powers. If they spend a Faith point ''(before dice are rolled) they can decide which version to pick (regardless of the dice results), otherwise they follow this rules: *'''Grace 7: with 2+ successess you choose which aspect you want *'Grace 6:' with 3+ successess you choose which aspect you want *'Grace 5:' with 4+ successess you choose which aspect you want *'Grace 4:' with 5+ successess you choose which aspect you want If you don't gather enough successess you MUST use the Low-Grace version of the power you rolled for (no Grace check is needed in this case). Grace 0-3: Characters with such Low-Grace are all in all demons, they always assume their Low-Grace Apocalyptic Form and use the Low-Grace version of Lores Powers (no Grace check is needed in this case). <<<< BACK